The present invention relates to a fishing float and more particularly to a fishing float that has a adjustable buoyancy.
A conventional fishing float is usually hollow and made from either wood or plastic. The wooden float, which has little resilience and the plastic float, which may have an uneven thickness due to the blow moulding process, are easily broken due to impact or bending.
The conventional wooden float or plastic float is usually quite heavy and thus the float may not be easily seen above the water's surface due to its low buoyancy making it in the water. The conventional fishing float has an airtight space within itself which is a constant capacity and can only be used for fishing at one level in the water only. It is not possible to fish with the float at different level in the water.
The present invention has arisen in order to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned drawbacks in the manner set forth in the detailed description of the preferred embodiment.